Daredevil vs Saitama
Daredevil vs Saitama is an offseason fight by Sayain Jedi Description MARVEL COMICS VS ONE PUNCH MAN! When two Fearless heroes clash in a battle to the death who will win, will Daredevil show Saitama who's boss or will he be defeated in one punch?! Intro NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Hell's Kitchen - Marvel Comics! The black sky covered the city of Hell's Kitchen like a blanket, causing the usually packed streets of New York City to be dead silent...a perfect time for a crime. Luckily Daredevil knew about this and leapt onto a rooftop, he walked to the edge of the building and listened for anything...unusual. His head moved from left to right listening to every small detail until he heard the scream of a woman, Within a second Daredevil leapt off the roof and swung to the sound with a grappling hook at the end of his Billy Club! He flipped through the air until he landed onto the street and walked towards a dark Alleyway where he heard the woman's scream, but something alarmed him the smell of blood, which made him run even faster. He finally made it and looked forward and saw a bald man wearing a yellow jumpsuit, red boots and gloves and a look of boredom on his face, Despite the carnage he had committed. The Poor Robber in front of him was blown in half by the Caped Baldy's punch, blood dripped onto the ground covering the bloodied pieces of the man, Finally, the corpse fell on its side. Saitama looked down at the bloodied corpse of the man before he turned to the terrified woman, "Hey sorry you had to see that" before he began to walk away. Before he was suddenly stopped by a bone breaking kick to the torso by The Devil of Hell's Kitchen launching him onto the ground. Saitama scrambled to his feet before suddenly he was hit again by a spin kick knocking him on his face. Daredevil regained his stance before he faced the scared woman, "Get Out!" Daredevil growled causing her to run away. Daredevil walked towards the stunned Saitama before he grabbed The Caped Baldy by his collar before he shouted "I will make you pay for your sins!" before he sent the Caped Baldy flying into a brick wall with a lunging punch, Saitama was barely harmed as he stood up straight and said "ok" Here we go! (Cue - Death Battle: Chorus of Carnage ) Skip: 0:36 Saitama reeled forward with a punch attempting to splatter the Red Devil as soon as possible, But this didn't happen as Daredevil grabbed The Caped Baldy by his arm and threw a stunning jab to his face. Matt then slammed his foot into the side of Saitama's leg and flipped him over causing the Caped Baldy to slam onto the ground back-first, Daredevil didn't stop as he then slammed onto Saitama and began throwing a beatdown and a pretty brutal one at that, while a normal person would be bleeding heavily and probably knocked out by now but Saitama wasn't in fact he wasn't even fazed! This wasn't good for the Devil as suddenly he was punched straight in the face by Saitama launching him into the air before he crashed into the ground, The Caped Baldy stood up and walked towards the knocked down Daredevil and looked down, "Sorry about that" before he began to walk away. Daredevil then stumbled to his feet and grabbed a hold of his billy club, The Devil then charged towards Saitama and bashed the two weapons into both of Saitama's temples making reel in pain as he grabbed his head in pain and anger before suddenly he was bashed his face causing him to be crash into the ground, Saitama scrambled upwards before he saw a Billy Club getting flung towards his face. Saitama grabbed the Billy Club with his right hand and looked at it, "really is that it?" Saitama said as he held the weapon to his eye. Daredevil smirked before he said, "Well You'll see!" Saitama had a look of confusion on his face before suddenly a gas pellet went off right in front of Saitama, blinding him and making him start coughing in agony. Daredevil retrieved the Club and laid the smackdown on the One Punch Man, On the corner of the Alleyway we see the gas pouring out into the streets while the sound of a beatdown was heard before suddenly Saitama was launched into a metal bin on the other side of the street causing the contents of the bin to fall onto the street. "Stay Down or I will have to beat you some more!" Daredevil growled as he then cracked his knuckles, Saitama scrambled to his feet before he cracked his own knuckles and said "Ha! I'm not even getting started Old Man!" before he suddenly disappeared, Matt sensed the man beside him and leapt away, well he was right as he felt The One Punch Man swinging his fist towards him before he then disappeared once again, Before Matt could even react he was smacked with a left hand to the back launching him into the ground, he rolled across the ground before he then stopped and stood up straight. Matt put his head down and began to listen, the sound of the air separating painted a picture of Saitama hopping around the area at speeds of maybe, eh fuck it you know it's pretty fucking fast. Saitama attempted to throw a killing blow only for the Man without Fear to weeve and throw a crippling punch right into the Caped Baldy's cheek, The force of this punch launched The One Punch Man into the air only to crash right into the ground. Saitama scrambled to his feet only to see Daredevil charging towards him with his foot extended, obviously trying to knock him out with a kick. Saitama dodged the attack with ease as he pranced backwards as Daredevil crashed into the wall and landed without a scratch. Saitama saw Matt charge forward once again and attempted to duck, But this was all a part of Matt's plan as he propelled himself off of the wall and while in the air he threw a brutal left hook into Saitama's face launching him backwards a little bit. The One Punch Man scrambled to his feet and suddenly he charged forward and with all his might he threw a powerful punch into Daredevil's chest sending him crashing into the wall causing it to break into pieces. Daredevil scrambled to his feet and stumbled before he fell right onto the ground right on his hands and feet. Saitama got into his stance, Matt huffed in pain and anger until he suddenly stood up and began shadow boxing while walking towards Saitama. Saitama dashed forward and attempted to throw a one-two combo to Daredevil's head, Daredevil ducked and weaved away from the punches before he suddenly slammed his fist into Saitama's stomach making him clutch onto his stomach. One Punch Man attempted to throw a futile punch only for Matt to slip behind Saitama, When Saitama turned around he was met with Matt with his back turned and his Billy Club extended over his shoulder... SPLAT! Saitama didn't have any time to react before Daredevil fired the Grappling Hook straight into Saitama's head, This didn't end well for the One Punch Man since the hook splattered through his eye and forehead resulting in Saitama's head to be covered in so much blood that he wasn't even recognizable, The One Punch Man suddenly fell onto his back dead as soon as he landed. DBX! Results And the winner is: Daredevil!Category:The sayain jediCategory:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXsCategory:Off-Season FightsCategory:One Punch Man vs Marvel ComicsCategory:What-If? Themed DBX FightsCategory:DBXs by 2 Different SeriesCategory:Hero vs Hero themed DBX FightsCategory:DBXs by 2 Different CompaniesCategory:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights